Story Time
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Alice, Annie and Rick, little siblings of Odd, Ulrich, and William want a to hear a story, but the older kids won't let the story tellers get away with telling the story without a little bit of chaos. Just for fun, hints of different pairings.


Yes, yes, I know I should be working on other stories, but this idea popped in, and it's not a big project, just some fun It

**Yes, yes, I know I should be working on other stories, but this idea popped in, and it's not a big project, just some fun It won't distract me too much I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the original ideas for the children's stories that will be told.**

**Claimer: I do own Alice, Annie, and Rick thank you very much. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Kiwi because she helped me decide what to do with grandmother and because she's just awesome 3**

**--**

"Aelita Aelita!" cried two little voices as Annie and Alice ran into the room. Annie had long brown hair and brown eyes; she wore a green dress with long light green sleeves with a shamrock on the hem. Alice had curly blonde hair and blue eyes that danced and sparkled; she wore blue jeans and a pink shirt. Around her neck hung a small pendant in the shape of a cat.

"Yes?" Aelita asked, smiling at their enthusiasm as they flung themselves upon her, wrapping their little arms around her waist and smiling up at them. Rick stepped into the room somewhat cautiously; he had messy black hair and wore silver pants along with a black and gray shirt with a yellow racecar on the front.

"Tell us a story." Annie said.

"Please?" Alice added.

"What if she doesn't want to tell you a story?" Odd asked them. They shot him hurt glances, their eyes wide in hurt and disappointment. Odd looked away, he couldn't stand to be firm with those eyes staring at him so sadly.

"Don't do that to Odd." Ulrich scolded the children lightly, "You know he's too soft." Rick giggled.

"What are you laughing at mister 'don't kill the spider' eh?" William challenged his younger brother lightly.

"Life is life." Alice retorted supportively.

"Please." Annie pleaded, "We want to hear a story."

Aelita sighed, "Alright, What story?"

"Red Riding Hood." The three children chimed.

"Alright." Aelita went over and sat on Odd's bed next to him.

Odd gave a mischievous smile and moved to sit on the floor in front of her with Rick, Annie, and Alice. Ulrich rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"You good now?" She asked them, eyeing Odd suspiciously.

"I think so." Odd replied, grinning impishly.

"Alright, so once there was a little girl, she lived in a cabin in the forest with her mother." Aelita began.

"No she didn't!" Odd retorted. Everyone looked at him.

"Where did she live then oh wise one?" Aelita challenged.

"She lived on the edge of the city with her mom near the woods." Odd explained.

"Fine, She lived on the edge of a city with her mom near the woods, happy?" Aelita said.

"Very." Odd smiled, nodding his head.

"Alright, so this little girl, nobody knew her real name but she always wore a red hooded cape, so the people in the town called her Red Riding Hood." Aelita continued.

"I thought she lived in a city." William cut in.

"Town city, same thing, place with people." Aelita sighed, "Can I continue now?"

"Sure, but city's are bigger than towns." William shrugged.

"Fine, the people in the city called her Red Riding Hood. Now, Red Riding Hood had a grandmother who lived in a cabin in the woods that were by her house." Aelita said, "And one day her mother told her that her grandmother was sick so Red Riding Hood was to take her some treats."

"What kind of treats?" Ulrich asked.

"Baked treats, her mother made them." Aelita explained, beginning to see that the boys were intent on her story getting pulled apart and analyzed.

"Ok then, you may continue." Ulrich said with a wave.

"Thank you." Aelita said, "So, Red Riding Hood set off with a basket of treats for her grandmother's house. Her mother warned her to be careful, and to follow the marked path."

"Marked path in the woods?" Odd asked.

"Yes, there was a marked path to the cabin, why wouldn't there be?" Aelita sighed.

"Because it was a cabin long forgotten belonging to an old lady." Odd explained.

"Whatever, there was a marked path, can you go with me on this one?" Aelita asked.

"Fine, but there is no marked path." Odd grumbled.

"There is now." Aelita stated, "Red Riding Hood thought that the marked trail took her the long way and she would never get back home to her mother before dark."

"What does that matter, she could stay with her grandmother over night." Ulrich explained.

"But her grandmother was sick, so Red Riding Hood couldn't have stayed over night." Aelita explained, "So Red Riding Hood decided that she'd take a short cut."

"Don't they always?" William scoffed.

"Yes, they do, it gets repetitive." Ulrich agreed.

"It does, do they never listen to their parents in these stories?" Odd asked.

"Aelita, they're destroying the story." Alice complained.

"That's what boys do Alice, they ruin everything." Aelita sighed.

"Hey! You know, we can hear you." Odd complained.

"We know," Aelita said lightly, "May I continue now?"

"But they never listen to their parents, what is this teaching the children?" Odd whined.

"They don't listen but they get punished and they learn their lesson." Aelita explained.

"Are you sure? Goldilocks didn't." Odd stated.

"That's irrelevant to Red Riding Hood." Aelita sighed.

"No it isn't!" Odd whined.

"Forget it," Aelita groaned, "Ok, so Red Riding Hood had heard stories of a wolf in the woods."

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf." Odd sang.

"ODD!" Annie, Alice, and Aelita yelled.

"Yes girls?" Odd asked pleasantly.

"Stop interrupting or I'll find you some duct tape." Aelita threatened.

"That's illegal my dear." Odd said sweetly.

"Not if I'm not your teacher and or parent, which I'm not." Aelita retorted.

"But you wouldn't do that to me." Odd replied, "Story."

Aelita sighed and rolled her eyes but continued "But Red Riding Hood-"

"Is there any way to shorten that?" Odd asked.

"Odd, duct tape." Aelita growled.

"But doesn't it get tiring saying her full long name every time? Why not call her Red?" Odd reasoned.

"You can call her Red." Annie chirped helpfully.

"Ok," Aelita said, "But Red didn't believe the wolf stories so she skipped along the fastest route to her grandmother's house."

"If she skips she'll be faster anyway so she doesn't need the shortcut." Odd exclaimed.

"Stop talking Oddykins." Alice commanded, tackling her older brother.

"Thank you Alice." Aelita smiled, "So, Red was skipping along when the wolf came out from behind a tree and saw her but she didn't see him."

"OWWW! Alice!" Odd complained, "That hurts."

Everyone in the room looked at Odd, who was lying on the floor with his knees up, his feet flat on the floor, Alice was lying across his chest in an attempt to keep him from interrupting any more.

"Odd, how much is a five year old really hurting you?" Ulrich asked through a giggle.

"She's bony!" Odd retorted, "Her little ribs are digging into mine!"

"And you can't lift her because?" William asked.

"Because that would require Odd not being such a wimp." Ulrich stated, making no move to help his friend, "Continue Aelita."

"The wolf knew that Red was going to her grandmother's house and he knew a way to beat her there. The wolf ran and ran and made it to Red's grandmother's house, he went inside and saw Red's grandmother lying in her bed. He tied the grandmother up with a rope he found in the closet, he put on her nightgown and cap and threw her in the closet and closed the door before he hopped into her bed and pulled the covers up high." Aelita said.

"I though he ate the grandmother." Ulrich complained.

"Well, he's not going to eat her, the blood would get all over." Aelita said, "Then Red would know something was wrong."

"But a granny in the closet wouldn't do that?" Ulrich asked.

"No," Aelita stated, "So Red came to the door and knocked."

"Little pig little pig let me in." Odd roared, scooping Alice into his arms and jumping to his feet.

"Wrong story Odd." Aelita said patiently.

"Sorry oh great mistress of stories." Odd said in mock apology.

Aelita rolled her eyes as he sat down. "'Come in deary.' called the wolf. Red went into the cabin and went over to the wolf, 'I brought you some treats.' Red said."

"That rhymes, Red said Red said Red said." Odd pointed out.

"Very good Odd, I think we all knew that." Aelita said, "'Thank you my dear,' the wolf said, 'come a little closer.' So Red went closer, 'Why grandmother, what big ears you have.' Red exclaimed."

"All the better to hear you my dear." Odd said in an evilly sweet voice.

Aelita sighed, "Why grandmother, what big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with dear." Odd said, apparently enjoying this.

"Why grandmother, what a big nose you have." Aelita said, taking the role of Red.

"All the better to smell you with dear."

"Why grandmother, what big teeth you have."

"All the better to eat you with!" Odd snarled, leaping at Aelita. Aelita yelped and fell backwards as Annie, Alice, Rick, William, and Ulrich burst out laughing.

"With that, the wolf gobbled up Red Riding Hood. The end." Aelita finished, though Odd remained sitting on her stomach.

"More more!" Alice and Annie chimed, "Another story!"

"Odd's telling the next story." Aelita proclaimed.

"Alrighty," Odd said, "What story would you like to hear?"

--

**Please review and tell me what you think, I have to remember children's stories so if you can remember any please feel free to suggest them. **


End file.
